You Belong With Me
by Shadowed Treasure
Summary: Jeanette loves Alvin but will he ever realize that? Song-fic about Alvin and Jeanette. I'm a massive AxB fan but when i heard this song i thought of this story. This is my first fanfic so be nice to me plz.


NOTE: I DNO'T OWN THIS SONGO R THE CHIPMUNKS!!

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do  
**

Alvin paced around his room trying his best to explain himself over the phone. No matter what he said or did he knew she would never understand. How could she understand what he meant if she didn't understand _him_?

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
**

Jeanette watched him walk back and forth her room pretending to do her home work. He hung up the phone and turned to face her.  
"Sorry Jeanette I gotta go. We'll study some other night yeah?"  
Jeanette felt her heart sink in her chest. "Yeah sure, that's fine. See ya later?"  
"Later." Alvin exited the room, too distracted to notice Jeanette's sudden mood change.  
Jeanette reached over to the stereo and turned the music back up. It was one of her and Alvin's favourite songs. Although most people couldn't see it, she and Alvin were a lot alike. She had no idea why he was dating her sister. She didn't know anything about him.  
_"Brittany doesn't even like this song…"_ She thought to herself.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

As much as she tried to deny it, deep down she knew why Alvin was with Brittany. She was beautiful and popular. She was everything Jeannette was not. Jeanette chose books while Brittany chose looks. Alvin was on the basketball team and Brittany was head cheerleader. They _had _to be together. It was the rules of high school. But why couldn't he see that it was Jeanette who was the one for him?

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Jeanette knew him. She _understood_ him. That was more than Brittany could say. She was right there in front of him, willing to be with him. But he still remained completely oblivious to the fact that they were made for each other.

**  
Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?  
**  
She and Alvin walked down the street, hand in hand, laughing at each others jokes. It was easy. _"Why can't it always be like this?"_ She thought. Of course she knew the answer but decided to ignore it for the time being. They sat down on a park bench and relaxed.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

"Listen, sorry about the other day." Alvin said to her. "You know, the phone call and the fact that I had to leave so quickly."  
"No problem." She told him. "We all know how Brittany can be when she thinks the world isn't revolving around her."  
Alvin smiled at her. A true, genuine smile. She hadn't seen one of those from him in ages. Jeanette loved Alvin's smile. It made her forget everything in an instant.  
"Why are you dating her anyway?" She asked abruptly.

"What?"  
"Why are you dating Brittany?" Jeanette instantly regretted asking the question.  
Alvin looked stunned "….I don't know. I guess I just am." He answered truthfully.  
Jeanette looked sad. She knew why he was with Brittany.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
**  
Again came that horrid thought that Brittany was better than her. That was the only thing that was keeping her and Alvin apart. Brittany had the looks and the style. Hell, Jeanette couldn't even walk in heels. She didn't let that get to her. She kept hoping that one day he would come to his senses.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
**  
Jeanette had liked Alvin from the very beginning. Brittany was only with him for the publicity. That girl would do anything for the spotlight, but Jeanette actually cared for Alvin….if he could just see that.

**Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
**

She stood at the Seville's back door waiting for the chipmunks. Alvin came out first.  
"Hey Alvin. I was wondering if you wanted to……..hang out or something Saturday night?"  
Alvin shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Sorry I can't. I have a date. With Brittany."  
"Ok….Well you want to walk to school together than?" She asked.  
"Well I'm kinda already walking with Brittany."  
"ALVIN SEVILLE! I have been waiting at my door for 5 minutes now! What is keeping you?" Brittany came down the street screaming.  
"Sorry." He muttered to Jeanette. He looked sad and Jeanette knew he would never be happy as long as he was with Brittany.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
**  
Jeanette sat in the lounge room with her homework spread out in front of her. She was the only one home. Eleanor's soccer practice ran late, Ms. Miller was at Bingo and Brittany was….with Alvin.  
Suddenly there was a loud banging at the front door. She got up and answered it and saw Alvin standing on her front porch. She could see the tears he was fighting back.  
"Alvin?"

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
**  
Alvin burst into the room, unsure of what he was even doing there. He paced back and forth, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Brittany's not here you know….She's meant to be with you actually." Jeanette said, slightly confused.  
"No I'm here to see you. I wanted to see you. I just want to…I need to tell you ……Argh!" He threw his hands up in frustration.  
"Alvin what are you trying to say?"  
He looked at her, making her knees grow weak. "I broke up with Brittany"  
Jeanette had no idea what was going on. "Why?"  
" Because she's vain and self-centred and, more importantly, she knows nothing about me. She doesn't care about me. Not they way you do. All this time I've been trying to figure out what I want and where I belong."  
"Alvin I don't understand-"

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
**

"It's you Jeanette. I belong with you…I just never realised it before. You care about me, you understand me and you know everything about me. But mostly it's because I love you Jeanette. I've been such an idiot and I know I don't deserve to be with you but please just give me a chance. I love you Jeanette. We _belong_ together."  
Jeanette stood there trying to make sense of it all. Was this really happening? Did Alvin Seville really love her?  
"Jeanette?"  
"…I love you too." She finally managed to whisper.  
A wide smile spread across Alvin's face. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss.

**  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me?**


End file.
